


Cinq fois ou elles n'eurent pas besoin de safeword

by Ehawee5



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Wax Play
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehawee5/pseuds/Ehawee5
Summary: Yaz et le Docteur explorent leur relation...





	Cinq fois ou elles n'eurent pas besoin de safeword

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est une version réécrite d'une fic slash que j'ai écrite il y a peu de temps... J'ai changé les personnages pour offrir ce nouveau texte à mon compagnon qui adore ce couple. (et en plus, comme j'adore ce couple aussi, cela fait deux fois plus de fun pour moi!)  
> Donc si vous tombez un jour sur une autre version de cette fic sous un autre pseudo, pitié, ne criez pas au plagiat. Je ne veux juste pas que mes fics yuri soient répertoriées sur mon compte principal. Je ne suis pas encore prête à hurler au monde entier que je suis bi.

**1.**  
La communication est essentielle si l'on veut mener à bien ce genre de relation. Je pense que le Docteur et moi, nous communiquons en permanence, et que l'on n'a même plus besoin de ce dire les choses - ce qui est dangereux. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a imposé un safeword.

J'ai commandé quelque chose de spécial, et c'est arrivé hier. Elle viens me prendre tout à l'heure. C'est une surprise, je ne l'ai pas prévenue, et pour mener à bien cette petite folie, je lui ai subtilisé une paire de chaussure l'une des dernières fois ou nous étions entré dans le TARDIS... Et elle ne s'en est pas rendue compte. Il n'y a que Graham qui a froncé les sourcils en remarquant que j'avais l'un de ses bottillons en main. En tout cas, elle n'a pas réagi quand elles sont réapparue dans son entrée.

J'ai demandé à Ryan de partir prendre le large avec son cher grand-père. Au moins je sais que nous serons seules.

J'ai récupéré ma commande chez le cordonnier. Ce n'était pas un cordonnier comme les autres, et il avait l'habitude des commandes spéciales. C'était cher, c'est vrais, mais quand je les ai tenue en main, je me suis vraiment dit que ça valait son prix.

 

Lorsque le TARDIS atterrit dans un coin de ma chambre, je saisis le grand sac en papier kraft qui contenient ma surprise avant de passer la porte en sautillant presque.  
Elle avait l'air fatiguée. Est-ce qu'elle dort, parfois?  
"Hey, Yaz. Ça va?  
-Super. Je t'ai acheté quelque chose.  
-Oh?"  
Curieuse, elle regarda dans le grand sac en papier. Elle n'y voit qu'une simple boite.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-Tu vas voir..."

  
Pour la mettre dans l'humeur, je commence à flirter gentiment avec elle. Et je sens que ça marche... Oh, elle aime le jeu de séduction, c'est vrais. Elle ne le montre pas quand nous voyageons avec nos amis, mais je sais des choses sur elle dont ils ne pourront jamais se douter.  
Nous sommes donc en train de nous embrasser sur le siège devant la console lorsqu'elle rompt notre étreinte.  
"Yaz, j'aimerais savoir..."  
Je rigole doucement. Sa moue est celle d'un enfant qui veut savoir ce que le Père Noël va lui apporter.  
"Patience... Vas m'attendre dans la chambre."  
Je vais rechercher le sac dans l'entrée et je l'entends rire d'ici. Elle est toujours joyeuse quand je suis entreprenante. Je défait la boite pour en retirer une paire de magnifique Ballet Boots, confectionnées à sa taille.

  
Quand j'arrive dans la chambre, je tente de les cacher dans mon dos et je rigole d'avance. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête.  
Elle m'attends sur le lit, entièrement nue. Délicieux.  
"Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi..."  
Elle étouffe un cri de surprise et (je pense) de ravissement.  
"Oh, Yaz, c'est vraiment...  
-Elles devraient être à ta taille. Si tu veux bien..."  
Je lui tends pour qu'elle les essaye. Lorsqu'elle tente de les dénouer (sans succès), je viens à son aide. Dès fois, quand je la vois s'habiller, je peux entrevoir le fait qu'elle n'est pas habitué aux atours féminins.  
Voilà les chaussures spéciales à ses pieds, et je serre bien les lacet. C'est magnifique, le talon est immense (aussi haut que la taille de son pied tendu, ce qui est pas mal vu sa pointure) et ça lui va parfaitement.

  
"Je ne pourrais jamais marcher avec ça.  
-Ce n'est pas le but, mais..." Je lui décoche un sourire coquin. "On peu essayer."  
Je me relève et lui tends les mains. Elle les saisis et se lève aussi... Avant d'étouffer un cri.  
"Ouch...  
-C'est douloureux?"  
Sa machoire est crispée, mais ses yeux brillent. "Oui.  
-Tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons discuté hier, j'étais OK pour un safeword... ça vaut pour toi aussi.  
-C'est bon, ça va pour l'instant."  
Elle est si grande pour une femme. Elle a encore gagné entre dix et quinze centimètre et mon visage arrive à sa poitrine. J'en profite pour mordiller ses tétons, mais je ne la lâche pas. Elle est beaucoup trop instable.

  
On va voir combien de temps elle peu tenir.  
"J'adore ça, Yaz." Je lève la tête pour voir son expression. Oh, oui. le Docteur adore ça.  
"Hum, alors, merci qui?"  
Je la bascule sur le lit et écarte ses jambes. Ses yeux sont flamboyants.

 **2.**  
"Miam."  
J'ai les yeux bandés, les mains attachées aux barreau du lit, et le Docteur dépose des... trucs tout le long de mon ventre, entre mes seins et jusqu'à mon cou.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Doc'?  
-Chuuut..." Elle continue à en déposer.  
"Mais ça sent le chocolat.  
-Hum-hum. Ce sont des pralines."

  
Attendez un peu. Je ne suis vraiment pas portée sur l'idée de jouer avec la nourriture. Je ne me gène pas pour lui dire.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas faire des choses salissantes ou quoi que ce soit...  
-Mais je m'inquiètes...  
-Laisse-moi essayer. Tu sais quoi faire pour tout arrêter."  
Je suis un instant tentée d'utiliser notre safeword, mais avant, je lui donne une chance. Si ça me dégoûte vraiment, à ce moment-là...  
L'odeur du chocolat inonde mes narines. J'entends un bruit que je connais... Oh. Elle doit être en train de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Rien qu'à l'entendre, je rougis, et mon excitation monte.  
"Oh, eh bien, ça te plait quand même on dirait. Tu as l'air si humide."  
C'est toi qui me plait, idiote.

  
Je frissonne. Ce sont ses lèvres sur mon sternum qui attrapent la première praline en prenant bien soin de bien caresser ma peau. C'est humide, c'est atrocement sexy.  
Ses dents croquent le chocolat. Bon, d'accord, c'est probablement bien mieux que ce que je craignais.  
Je ne peux strictement rien faire, de toute manière, je suis à sa merci. Je le laisse manger ses chocolats, mais... une fois la surprise passée, cela n'est plus aussi excitant.  
"Tout va bien, Yaz?  
-Je... non... s'il te plait..."

  
Elle n'arrête pas tout, mais comprends aussitôt ce que je ressent.  Elle balaye les chocolats restants, et un poids s'enlève de ma poitrine. "Voilà, ça va?  
-Oui... merci...  
-Mais tu sais, j'ai encore faim."  
Je n'ai pas besoin de voir son visage pour deviner son sourire coquin... ce qui ne m’empêche pas d'être surpris lorsque je sens ses lèvres venir se poser entre mes jambes.  
Oh, oui, elle a faim. Elle s'applique vraiment bien, jouant de sa langue et de ses doigts.  
Après, ses baisers ont un gout de chocolat... entre autre.

  
**3.**  
Je commence à bien la connaitre. Elle, ce qui le fait marcher, c'est la douleur. Moi, c'est la restriction. Elle apprécie autant la restriction que moi la douleur, mais si je veux la faire grimper au rideau, je sais exactement comment je dois lui faire mal.

(En fait, je pense qu'elle ressens très peu la douleur, et que toute sensation extrême lui envoie un shoot d'endorphine. Elle a un seuil de tolérance vachement élevé. Qu'a-t-elle vécue de si douloureux pour en arriver là?)

La chambre est préparée. En fait, aujourd'hui, on n'approcheras pas du lit, certainement pas du tissus. J'ai mis une vieille nappe en mousse par terre, retournée, j'ai préparé quelques bols, un briquet, des bougies et de quoi bander les yeux. Je dissimule le tout dans une boite.  
Ça va vraiment faire mal. J'ai essayé sur mes mains, et pour moi, c'est trop douloureux. J'ai pourtant fait attention à prendre de la cire qui se liquéfie à basse température, mais ça reste assez extrême. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je prépare tout et j'espère que ça se passeras bien.  
La soirée suit son court, et nous passons de bons moments ensemble. Lorsqu'elle me suit dans la chambre, je la vois très surprise.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé? On dirait que c'est bien compliqué."

  
Je me retourne pour lui répondre droit dans les yeux. J'arbore un sourire assuré, parce que je veux qu'elle se sente en sécurité. "Tu me fais confiance? Et puis tu sais que si ça ne va pas...  
-Bien sûr." Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et je lui tends la main. Elle la saisit.  
Elle a rechigné un peu pour le bandeau sur les yeux, mais j'ai insisté en lui disant que la surprise serait plus amusante comme ça. Elle s'est allongé sur le sol et attends. Je la sens très crispée, sur le qui-vive, et je caresse doucement sa main pendant que je vérifie une dernière fois s'il n'y a rien de potentiellement inflammable près de nous.  
C'est le moment, sa respiration s'est apaisée, tout est en place. J'actionne le briquet et allume la bougie au dessus d'un bol. Je la tiens de travers pour contrôler la chute des gouttes de cire, et lorsque tout est bon, j'apporte le tout au dessus de son ventre et je retire le bol.

  
"Ah! Qu'est-ce...  
-La cire des bougies.  
-Oh... Tu t'en souviens..."  
Ah! C'est de là dont venait mon idée. C'est quelque chose que le Docteur m'a dit il y a longtemps. Elle m'avait confié que lorsqu'elle était petit garçon (ça me semble toujours hallucinant...), sur Gallifrey, elle adorait tenir les bougies pendant les cérémonies, car celles-ci coulaient sur ses doigts.  
J'avais du garder cela quelque part dans mon inconscient.

  
Je laisse couler la cire doucement, quelques gouttes par ci, d'autres par là... J'essaye sa poitrine en évitant soigneusement les tétons.  
A cause d'un mouvement brusque, une goutte tombe dans le creux de son cou.  
"Pas le visage!  
-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, pardon! Je vais l'éloigner."  
Sa respiration s'est fait plus courte. "Ça va?  
-Oui... Mais...  
-Dis-moi.  
-Cela va vite être trop..."

  
D'accord. Je laisse tomber quelques gouttes supplémentaires avant de remettre un bol en dessous. Je souffle sur la flamme.  
La cire a séchée sur son corps et forme une carte étrange. J'ai envie de lui montrer, alors je défait son bandeau.  
"M... Merci. C'était parfait."  
Elle tremble, néanmoins. Elle tremble encore lorsqu'elle baisse son regard vers sa poitrine.  
"Il va falloir que je prenne une douche.  
-Il vaut mieux décoller la cire avant, en fait."  
Je commence à retirer chaque goutte séchée. A certains endroit, plusieurs gouttes forment des plaques. Je me serre un peu plus à elle, prenant soin de l'entourer de mon autre bras.

  
Elle en a besoin.

  
**4.**  
Elle a l'air si fier de son achat. Une fois à l'appartement, elle s'empresse de le déballer pour me le montrer.  
"C'est pour toi.  
-... Je ne savais pas que mon état mental s'était dégradé à ce point.  
-Oh, Yaz! Je sais très bien que tu adores être serrée. C'est vraiment le top.  
-Ah c'est sûr qu'une camisole..." Son sourire se décompose. Très vite, je tente de me rattraper. "...C'est vraiment le top. Ou est-ce que tu as déniché ça?"

  
Sa fierté est revenue et elle me raconte comment elle a réussis à se faire passer pour un médecin grâce à un papier psychique et en a subtilisé une à l'hopital de Sheffield.  
"Mais c'est du vol!  
-J'ai laissé un petit quelque chose." Elle me fait les yeux doux. "Oh, Yaz, je te jure!"

  
Maintenant, j'ai très envie de l'essayer, et je le lui dit. On dirait une enfant face à un magasin de bonbon, et je souris face à tant d'enthousiasme.  
Elle prends si gentiment ma main pour m’entraîner vers la chambre que je ne peux m’empêcher de me sentir bien.

  
Ma sensation de confort explose lorsqu'elle m'enfile la camisole. Elle serre si fort mes bras en arrière que ma respiration est coupée pour quelques instants, mais elle revient sans problème lorsqu'elle m'installe confortablement sur le matelas. Me voilà, tout enveloppée, choyée par cette femme que j'aime tellement...  
Elle m'embrasse tendrement. "Attends, je reviens tout de suite." Je n'ai même pas le temps de protester qu'elle a déjà dépassé l'embrasure de la porte. Ou est-ce qu'elle va?

  
Est-ce qu'elle va me laisser toute seule? Mais non voyons. Mais elle met du temps à revenir. Et si elle avait un accident? Si elle reprends le TARDIS et n'arrive pas à revenir dans le même temps? Si elle se fait attaqué et que, pour une fois, son astuce et sa force ne parviennent pas à lui sauver la mise? Maintenant que j'ai pris ce petit studio, personne ne viendrais me chercher pendant des jours, et c'est mon cadavre en décomposition que l'on finira par...  
J'hyperventile. Le Docteur ne m'avait jamais laissée toute seule dans ce genre de situation, je ne savais donc pas que cela pouvait m'angoisser à ce point. Lorsque sa tête blonde émerge du couloir, je ne suis pas calmée.  
"J'ai trouvé des petits jou... Yaz!"  
Elle pose rapidement ses affaires et se précipite sur moi pour me détacher.  
"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu as du mal à respirer?" Elle m'inspecte sur toute les coutures, frotte mes bras pour faire circuler le sang. Je suis détachée, elle a réagit à temps, mais mon esprit n'est toujours pas tranquille.

  
Je ne parviens pas à lui expliquer le sentiment d'abandon pur que j'ai ressentit.

  
**5.**  
L'abandon... Cela fait deux mois qu'elle a ne donne plus de nouvelles. Elle est repartie dans ses voyages interstellaire et, pour autant que je le sache, elle n'est peut-être nulle part en ce moment. Elle pourrait être... au moyen-âge ou sur  autre planète... Après tout, je m'en fiche! Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle en permanence  
Mais évidemment, lorsqu'elle est là, tout s'illumine. Je ne peux vraiment pas résister au Docteur. Avec mon caractère de policière, je peux être assez dominatrice, mais c'est elle qui me soumet totalement d'un seul sourire.

  
Alors le Docteur me sourit, le Docteur flirte gentiment. Elle a bronzé, elle a l'odeur de l'été, et elle me suit jusqu'à mon appartement. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre?  
Mon seul honneur est de reprendre le dessus. Si elle veut de moi, c'est moi qui domine.  
Alors qu'elle prends une douche (après un aussi long voyage, ça doit être très relaxant), je fouille dans mes affaires. Je cherche quelque chose que nous utilisons souvent. C'est ce que je veux aujourd'hui.

  
Lorsqu'elle sort, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette éponge autour de la taille, je l'attends tout habillé sur le lit et munie d'une cravache.  
"Oh-oh, intéressant!" elle laisse tomber la serviette et s'avance vers moi à la manière d'un chat, en plissant des yeux.  
Je l'attrape par les cheveux, un peu trop violemment peut-être, et la jette sur le lit. Elle est à genoux et se cambre, m'offrant gracieusement la vue sur ses fesses que je m'empresse de frapper à coup de cravache.

  
Les premiers coups sont un peu rudes, puis je deviens plus souple, comme si mon ressentiment se calmait, laissant peu à peu place au désir, ce qui est tout de même un sentiment plus raisonnable dans cette situation. J'avais envie de la pousser à bout, de lui faire hurler notre mot, mais je n'ai pas le courage.  
L'amour que nous faisons est sauvage, presque exotique. J'avais faim d'être près d'elle.


End file.
